


Untitled

by Whiskey_cokenfanfic23



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23/pseuds/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23
Summary: The Reader and Steve are on a mission and it leads to more.





	Untitled

“Fuck, why did I agree to this?” Y/N mumbled to herself as she adjusted the tight blue dress, pulling it down in an attempt to cover her thighs. Every step she took made the dress ride up. Giving up, she sighed and silently cursed Nat for picking this outfit out.

This was her first assignment in months. After getting hurt on another mission for the Avengers, she had been out of commission for awhile. Now she was eager to get back out in the field. Well, she was until Tony had told her what he needed her to do.

“You want me to do what now?” Y/N exclaimed.

“Just a simple fact finding mission. Nothing too hard.” Tony replied in what he thought was a soothing voice.

“‘Simple’... ‘nothing too hard’... Stark, are you giving me something easy just because I got hurt?”

Tony opened his mouth to reply, but Nat cut him off. “No, we’re not doing that, Y/N. This is actually really important. We know there are still some Hydra agents active and they’re selling U.S. secrets to Russia. We just have to find out where their contact is and what information she has.”

“Okay, and no offense, but if we’re dealing with Russians here, why don’t you go, Nat? I mean, being Russian and all.” Y/N asked.

Nat smirked. “Because they know me and they know my face, I used to work with them. That’s how I know who the contact is.” She shrugged, “Old partner of mine.”

“Yeah and you’re new, so they don’t even know your face, yet.” Tony piped up.

“Okay, fair enough,” Y/N agreed. “So then why is Rogers going? I mean, don’t they know his face too?” 

There was a laugh behind her and she turned around to see him standing there rubbing his chin.

“Well, not really,” Steve said. “At least not since I’ve grown this beard.”

“Ah, I see.” Y/N replied not knowing what else to say. 

Trying to hide her smile she turned back to Tony and Nat. Nat had seen the look on her face though. She knew Y/N harbored feelings for Steve. She understood, that’s why she suggested Y/N when Tony came up with the idea for the mission. It was perfect. She’d get back in the field and get some time with Steve, outside of the Avengers Tower. 

Nat knew Y/N was a natural born fighter and smart.  She could handle most things on her own. When they first “met” her she had taken both Sam and Bucky out and was going for Nat. Steve jumped out of nowhere and he and Y/N went at it hand to hand for what seemed like hours. Enough time for Nat to get the other two out of harm’s way. Steve finally won, knocking Y/N unconscious. Sam and Bucky were ready to have her sent away, locked up forever, when Nat stopped them. She talked to Steve and Tony. Nat saw the potential in Y/N, sure she had been a criminal, heck, most of them had been at one point or another. Why not give her another chance? They reluctantly agreed to rehabilitate her and allow her to join the team. 

Seeing herself in the girl, Nat took a personal interest in her. If she could change, so could Y/N. After working and training with her, she and Nat became close friends. 

“Right, so when do we start?” Y/N asked.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I don’t see how you do this, Nat.” Y/N said into the earpiece. 

The too short dress with the too high heels was not something she was used to wearing. It was impractical and definitely not something she could fight in. 

“Practice, Y/N, a whole lot of practice.” Nat replied. 

“I feel ridiculous.”

“Don’t worry you look fine. Besides I’m sure Rogers will approve.” Nat sad trying not to laugh.

“Ha, ha you know what, Romanoff…” she began just as a black car she recognized as one of Tony's pulled up next to where she was standing and out hopped Steve. As much as she liked him in his Captain America suit, she had to admit this casual look was really working for him. It was simple: black jeans, and a white t-shirt that hugged his torso and seemed to meld to every muscle, and a leather jacket. He looked good. 

“There you are, finally.” she said trying to sound annoyed.

“Good to see you too.” he said looking her up and down, licking his lips as his eyes landed on her thighs. “You look nice.”

Self-consciously she pulled at the dress again.

“Okay you two, the place you need to go to is two blocks up ahead.” Nat was saying into their earpieces. “When you get there, don’t bother with the line, just go up and show them your wristbands, they’ll let you in. Go directly to the VIP area. That’s near the private rooms. The woman you’re looking for is back there.”

“Ok, anything else we need to know?” Steve asked.

“Yeah,” Tony’s voice answered. “You’re gonna have to go silent.”

“What? Why?”

“They can pick up on these kinds of devices. Don’t need you getting caught.” Tony said quickly. “That’s why we had you meet here.”

“Okay, Stark. Thanks.” Y/N said.

“Good luck, you guys.” Nat said. 

They both switched off their earpieces. Y/N took hers off and handed it to Steve who put them both in the car.

Turning to her, he smiled and said “Well, shall we?”

As they got closer to the building, Steve put an arm around her waist. She jumped a little at first, looking at him as if he was crazy. He leaned in and whispered “So it’ll look like we’re together.” 

She nodded, and kept walking. They reached the building and bypassed the line.

“Yeah?” the guy at the door grunted.

They lifted up their hands to show him the wristbands they were both wearing. He nodded with another grunt and stepped aside so they could enter.

A loud bassline was pumping through the speakers. People were everywhere, dancing and grinding, making out and some, in dark corners, even having sex with each other. There were elevated platforms with men and women dancing on them. The very air smelled of alcohol, sweat, and sex. 

They looked around, then at each other, and tried not to burst out laughing. 

“Well, at least I’m not overdressed.” she said in Steve’s ear. Just then a woman in nothing but a bikini top and a skirt so short it left nothing to the imagination walked past. They both stared at her ass as she walked away. 

“Maybe you spoke too soon,” Steve laughed, still staring at the woman walking away.

Feeling a little irritated, Y/N cleared her throat and tried to get him back on track.

“Ahem. I think, VIP is that way.” Nodding in the direction she was indicating.

“Sorry, I was just…”

“Save it, Rogers.” She said unable to keep the jealousy out of her voice.

He smirked at her tone, “Not getting jealous are we? Because I could absolutely stare at you that way if you’d like.”

She scoffed. “Whatever.” And began to walk away.

He stood there for a second watching her as she walked away. Admiring how her dress fitted her body, how it hugged her hips and ass just right. He smiled to himself, thanking Tony for suggesting he go on this mission. 

Yes, he did have a thing for Y/N. He’d admired her from afar, not wanting to mix business with pleasure, but he couldn’t stop thinking about her. Everything about her attracted him. After she joined the team and began working with Nat, he began taking notice of her. Once she began to relax and join them in their down time, he started getting to know her and he slowly fell for her. Now here he was alone with her. On a mission, to be sure, but still alone. And she was in  _ that  _ dress. He’d definitely have to thank Nat for that one.

She looked back at him staring at her and she smiled. When he looked into her face, she rolled her eyes and laughed. He followed her to the VIP area. Walking towards the back, they passed an entrance to a corridor, she peeked down it seeing doors on both sides. 

“Those are the private rooms.” Steve said, steering her to a couch near there. 

He’d picked a good spot where they could keep an eye on the door. 

“She should be back there somewhere.” Y/N said.

“Then we just have to wait.”

After a few minutes of idle chat, Y/N began to get anxious and started fidgeting. This wasn’t something she was used to. Sitting still bothered her. Steve took notice and placed a hand on her arm. “Hey, Y/N, just relax.”

His touch coupled with his breath on her ear sent tingles throughout her body. She jumped up and said “I’m going to get a drink, you want anything?”

“Uh just a beer.”

As she was walking back with the drinks she noticed that there were a few more people in the VIP area. She got an idea. Walking up to Steve she sat his drink on the table in front of him and boldly sat on his lap. 

“Wha…?”

“There’s no more room, so I had to find a seat somewhere.” she said taking a sip of her drink. “So anything happen while I was gone?”

“Uh… nothing.” He said trying to clear his head. His brain had went all fuzzy as soon as their bodies made contact. 

“This is actually better, I can watch the door from here without looking suspicious.” Y/N said shifting her weight a little bit in Steve’s lap.

“Mmm-hmm,” was all that he could muster out. This was something he had been wanting for a while and now that he got it, he didn’t quite know what to do. 

He reached for his beer, causing her to shift in his lap again and allowing her to feel how hard he was getting underneath her.

She smiled to herself feeling him, and just for fun, shifted her weight again making him grunt “Okay, doll, keep doing that and we’re going to have a slight problem.”

She shrugged and said lightly “Nothing I can’t handle.” 

Taking that as a challenge he took his hand and began rubbing it up her thigh, getting closer to the hem of her dress. As his hand was inching closer he peppered small kisses on her neck and shoulder, causing her breath to catch.

His lips were so soft and she was getting lost in his touch that she almost didn’t notice the movement by the door they were supposed to be watching.

Leaning close to his ear she whispered “There she is, she’s coming out of the back now.” He turned his head to look. There she was alright and she was walking right towards their area. Getting an idea he took Y/N and shifted her in his lap again, this time so she was facing him, he legs straddling his hips. 

Y/N let out a slight gasp as he body settled against his. Her dress was up around her hips now and she didn't bother trying to pull it down. He could feel how warm she was through their few layers of clothing. 

She leaned her forehead against his and he tilted his head up and kissed her; his hands were rubbing on her hips and thighs. She began to grind down on his lap causing him to groan a bit as he got harder and harder. 

He pulled away from the kiss and looked around and then at Y/N. 

“Why'd you stop?” She asked unable to keep the disappointment out of her voice. 

“I was just waiting on her to walk by.”

Y/N looked over at where the woman had gone. She was at another table talking with a man, but her eyes kept going to the two of them. The woman’s eyes met Y/N’s and she smiled and winked at her.

Steve's hands were still on her hips and he gave them a slight squeeze to get her attention back. “Hey, what's up?”

“She’s watching us. Plus… you know.” She said wiggling a little bit against his erection.

She got quiet again, thinking. Then suddenly she got up and grabbed Steve's hand pulling him along towards the entrance to the private rooms. She was almost sure the woman would be coming back there again.

“Why are we going back here?” Steve asked.

“To get to her easier and there's something I want to do.”

When they reached the hallway she turned to Steve, pressing up against him and kissing him again. Harder this time, biting a bit on his lower lip. He groaned and pushed her against the wall. Lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist, he moved from her lips to kissing and sucking her neck. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair and pulling on it. He took his free hand and reached under her dress.

“You're wet, doll.” he whispered in her ear. 

“Your fault,” she said

Slowly he slid his fingers up and down her clothed slit, using his thumb he began circling her sensitive clit. She began rocking against his hand wanting him to move faster, but he was teasing her, drawing it out, making her moan and beg for more.

“Tell me what you want, doll.”

Before she could answer, a voice said quietly “Looks like you two are having fun.”

They turned toward the voice, and both stared at the woman. Steve went to make a move to grab her but Y/N stopped him. She could see in the woman's eyes she wanted something else. Y/N had figured it out when she caught her watching them.

Y/N smiled when the woman asked “Is there room for one more?”

Steve stared at her, his mouth open. Meanwhile Y/N looked up at Steve and said “Oooh, yes! Please, can we?”

Steve's eyes snapped to her and he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Y/N went on. “Please, baby it'll be fun! We can  _ take her in one of these rooms _ and have our way with her.”

Understanding dawned in his eyes and he shrugged and said “If that's what you want, doll. Anything for you.”

He let Y/N’s legs go and stepped back. She walked towards the woman, walking around her once. Y/N stopped in front of her, and reached out and took her chin in her hand, tilting her head a bit. She kissed her slowly and softly then with a bit more force. Y/N’s hand went around her waist and grabbed her ass pulling her closer; the woman's hands went to Y/N’s hair, her fingers running through it, pulling it so she could move to kiss her neck.

Somewhere in the background Steve cleared his throat, the two women stopped and looked at him. 

“Shall we find a room?” He asked.

“Follow me.” The woman said walking off and unlocking a nearby room.

“These rooms are soundproof so we can get as loud as….” The woman didn’t get to finish her sentence. As soon as the door behind them closed and locked Y/N and Steve both were on her. Soon she was tied up. 

It wasn’t long before they were able to get the information out of her. They knocked her out and untied her, laying her on the bed. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------

Once back in the car they gave the information they had gotten to FRIDAY so that Tony would get it. 

Y/N kept shifting in her seat. Still wound up from both Steve and the woman. She looked at Steve then undid her seatbelt and leaned over and unzipped Steve's pants. 

Pulling him out, she kissed the tip of his dick, licking up the drops of precum. He let out a moan and gripped the steering wheel tighter to keep from swerving. She took as much of him in her mouth as she could, hollowing out her cheeks. She started bobbing her head up and down, saliva leaking out of her mouth, sucking and licking, pulling illicit moans from him.

Unable to drive any further, he pulled into an empty parking garage. Turning off the car, he pushed his seat back, reclining his head and closing his eyes at the feel of her mouth on his dick. She sat up suddenly and he opened his eyes to look at her. She wriggled out of her damp underwear.

“C’mere, doll.” he said in a raspy voice, while pulling his pants further down. “I need to feel you.”

Without hesitation she straddled his lap and sank down on him slowly, letting him fill her up. They sat like that for a moment so that she could get adjusted to his impressive size. With his hands her her hips he began to move her up and down. She gripped the headrest and started keeping pace with him.

“Shit, you feel so fucking good, so fucking tight.” he moaned, gripping her hips tight enough to leave bruises. 

“Fuck, Steve, yes.” she moaned throwing her head back. He leaned forward to suck on her neck, leaving a mark.

He took one of his hands from her hip and moved it between their bodies to play with her clit, thrusting up into her, hitting that sweet spot deep inside.

“Yes, right there. Right th… fuck, I’m so close, baby. Don’t stop.”

“Come on doll, cum on my cock. I want to feel you squeeze me. Cum for me.”

With a few more thrusts, she came hard. His name and curses spilled from her lips in a jumble. He moaned feeling her tighten around his dick. Taking his hand from between them he gripped her hips again, moving her, chasing his own orgasm. As he came closer, he wrapped his arms around her body, holding her close to him as he spilled inside her. 

He slumped back, still holding her. Y/N laid her head on his chest, waiting for their breathing to get back to normal. She shifted her leg and let him slide out, already missing the feel of him inside her. 

FRIDAY’s voice soon filled the car.

“Captain, Miss. Y/L/N, incoming message from Ms. Romanoff.”

“What is it, Nat?” Steve asked

“We need you two back at the Tower, ASAP.”

“We’re on our way.” Y/N said climbing back into her seat, adjusting her clothes as Steve did the same.

“Oh, and Cap, Tony said you can keep the car.”

“What? Why?”

“He was yelling something about not having it scotch guarded yet.” She said, suppressing a giggle.

Y/N let out a laugh while Steve rolled his eyes.


End file.
